


Winterwonderland

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rowdy being an adorable idiot, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: Steele and Rowdy decide to meet up in LA to fly from there to Sacramento to meet two old friends. Neither of them paid any mind to either the weather nor the season and now Steele is stuck in LA in a small snowstorm. No big deal except for one big Problem, Steele.Hates.Cold.





	Winterwonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlightflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightflower/gifts).

> Hi there, this is my first time putting something on the internet, so please don't grab your torches and forks just yet.  
This fic features my two OC's Steele (an annoying albino b777-300) and Rowdy (An even more annoying a380-800).  
This fic is dedicated to Moonlightflower for giving me the courage to finally get an account and upload something. And as a little Thank-U for her great fics! 
> 
> Lil' Character info:  
Steele 31: b777-300  
He works for american, has reddish-brown eyes, and loves cuddles, chinese food and Tiramisu. He met his first Mate as he was 23, they were a couple for two years as the other Plane crashed while he attempted an emergency Landing on a rocky hill. His mourning grounded him for three years, in the fourth year after the tragedy he was finally able to fly again. While on a stay in Tokyo he met his Husband, Rowdy. 
> 
> Rowdy 28: a380-800  
He worked for Emirates but switched to american to be with his mate. (Yes, I am aware that American does not have any a380 in their fleet of aircraft. But if Disney can make a Helicopter (Blade) appear on a TV show 27 years before said Helicopter had it's maidenflight in reallife, then I can make an a380 a part of the american aircraft fleet, right?). He was born and raised in Dubai. he has brown eyes and started to Work for Emirates as he was 18 and was soon known as a Womanizer on pretty much every airport on the Northern Hemisphere. As he was 24 he shared a Hangar with a feisty "little" b777, that later became his Mate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Planes, Disney does! I only own Steele and Rowdy!

Steele hated Winter. He hated it with a such a passion that others would dare to call it an obsession. He didn't even really know why, he just hated it, and he could not, even if his life depended on it, wrap his mind around what others found so nice on the season. The only thing that Winter brought him were a runy nose and mild, but persistent colds. And not to forget the constant danger of having one's wings freeze during flight. The runways were slippery, the Hangars crowded and the air was cold. Far too cold for Steele's liking. He preffered Warm temperatures, not tropical-oh hell no-, but, warm.

He sneezed and shook himself to get rid of the six inches of snow that had gathered on his back and wings. He scowled and muttered "Rowdy you better speed up or you can visit me on the scrapyard". It had been his Husband's idea to meet in LAX and then continue to SMF where they would meet some old friends. Well, the idea in itself had been good, just neither of them had given a second thought about the weather. And now he was here, sitting infront of one the many closed runways and waited for his Mate to finally arrive. The big lug had visited his parents in Arabia and his sceduled time of arrival had been 11.30 am, now it was 15pm and there was still no sign of the big guy. Steele huffed in irritation and moved his Wingflaps, he had lost feeling in them about an hour ago but he was too big to fit inside any of the Hangars that were still open. The b-777 snorted as a snowflake got sucked into his intake, oh, what wouldn't he give for a cup of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows right now. Great, now he was making himself hungry, good job. He shook himself again and yawned, his hot breath rose up in steamy clouds. Since he had landed at 7 am he had been listening to the traffic chatter, so that when Rowdy finally decided to show up he'd be informed, until now, the only thing it did was keeping him from dying of boredom. He sat up a little higher on his gear as he heard a familiar callsign. „LAX Tower, this is RY-7451 approaching, requesting permission to land, over“ Steele smiled as he heard his Mate's deep Voice. „We read you RY-7451, Wind speed 10 knots, cleared to Land on Runway 3, you better have a good excuse, your Mate's waiting, over“The mischief in the ATC's voice was clearly audible and Steele chuckled, he could already imagine Rowdy's priceless expression. He looked up and smiled as he saw the familiar shape of the Airbus approaching. His smile widened as Rowdy wagled his wings a bit, he had seen him. He made his way over to runway 3, sat at the side and waited for his Mate to land. Rowdy's grin was big enough to look like it hurt as he landed. His approach looked good, his gear was all the way down and his Flaps were fully extended. White smoke rose up as his tires finally kissed the tarmac and he thundered down the runway, engines roaring as he put them on reverse. The big Plane gradually slowed down and turned around, heading for the Gate,and for Steele. Steele laughed out loud as Rowdy came speeding over to him, his tailflap wagling like a dog's tail and he was grining like an idiot. The a380 slowed down and bumped his head gently against Steele's before he continued to roll to the gate. A few people who had watched the scene cheered and Steele could feel a blush colouring his cheeks a slight pink. Once his passengers had all rolled out, followed by the flight attendants Rowdy closed his doors, turned around and rolled back to Steele, his grin hadn't dimmed in one bit. Steele squeaked in surprise as Rowdy gave him a deep kiss right on the mouth, he relaxed though and opened it allowing Rowdy to explore his mouth. Once the kiss was over Rowdy rubbed his cheek against Steele's head and throat, Steele returned the gesture and used that as an opportunity to warm up. Despite having just flown over twenty hours Rowdy was pleasantly warm, and Steele was going to use that for his advantage, pressing as much of his smaller frame against Rowdy's much bigger one as possible. Rowdy had already thought that Steele would do that and ushered his Mate away from the Runways and somewhere more private. Once they were out of all the public and safely sheltered from the annoying and quite cold wind behind a Hangar wall. Rowdy allowed Steele to snuggle into him, the smaller Boeing purred like a kitten. Despite the chills that ran through him as Steele's cold frame touched his own, heated body Rowdy lowered himself a bit, effectively squashing Steele between a Hangar wall and himself. Steele didn't seem to mind, he had his eyes closed and his head rested against Rowdy's chin. Rowdy smiled and gave his smaller Mate a few short licks over the canopy, causing Steele's purr to louden. Tomorow they would fly to Sacramento to meet with Alexaj and Henry, but for now, Rowdy allowed them both to rejoice while the falling snow turned everything around them into a winterwonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the story!


End file.
